


Life of Sleep

by Samuel_Scott_Morrison



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel_Scott_Morrison/pseuds/Samuel_Scott_Morrison
Summary: A story about a fabulous being at his not so fabulous moments.





	Life of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First work that is being posted on here. I might add more or start writing fanfiction. It all depends on you. Not allof the characters are mine. This is a project that is being worked on by three friends. Thank you for reading!
> 
> *Unedited.*

Red soaked the sheets. White crisp sheets were turned into blood stained rags. Blood splattered on ivory skin as blades and claws dug into a woman’s stomach. Droplets flew around the room. Strangled gurgles could be heard coming from her throat. She was screaming out for someone who could only watch. 

Claws dug into his own skin. They held him down as his wife and unborn child were slaughtered before him. He didn’t even know his wife was with child. All he could do was watch with wide blood red eyes as the monster leaned down to kiss his wife as it slit her throat to end her life.

“VANESSA!” I woke up with that name echoing from my lips and hands on my shoulders and thighs around my hips.

“Ridelian!” The person on top of me crooned sweetly trying to get me to calm down. It took me a moment to realize who it was.

“Princess.” I say softly as I stop fighting to get free.

“Are you okay?” Her soft eyes gaze down at me.

“I think so.” 

She slowly got off of me as I sat up. I didn’t let her leave my lap though. I didn’t want to be alone. I buried my face in the crook of her neck as I held her close to me. 

“Are you sure that you are okay Del?” Her arms wrapped around my back.

“No.” I would like to say my voice did not crack, but it did. 

“Was it the dream about Vanessa again?” 

“Yeah. You must feel uncomfortable with me talking about her.”

“Not at all. I know that you were married to her. I know that you loved her. I know that she is gone now. You need time to heal, and moving on is a part of that. You will never forget her, and I accept that. That is a big reason why I am waiting for us to get that serious. I want you to be okay, and I want to be ready too.”

I nod and let her go so she could get up. It was just in time to feel a boot slam into the back of my head.

“You snuck into our tent again dumbass!” Lovely. Rain was back.

“I’m sorry Rain.” I say softly and get up.

“You better be.” She snaps.

“I’m going to wash up.”

I heard the two girls whisper to themselves as I grab my pack and head down to the river to bathe. I needed time to think. I was almost done when I heard Rain’s voice again.

“She told me what happened Del.” She spoke softly for once.

“I am naked right now.” I turn to look at her as I brush my hair out of my face.

“I can see that, and you are pretty impressive. You were totally right when you said that you were a work of art. Even I can’t find something to complain about.” I blushed at that.

“Aren’t you engaged?”

“Aren’t you in love with my princess?”

That shut me up.

“I know you can protect her. I also know that I can trust you. Just try to tone down the thirst and everything.” 

I knew where she was coming from, but I would never push Ana to do something she wouldn’t want to do. We had talked about it more than once. I was keeping the fact that I an incubus from them for that very reason. They all knew that I was part demon. They just didn’t know what type of demon. They didn’t need to know that each month that went by that I did not sleep with some humanoid being, I would grow weaker and be closer to death. I didn’t want that to be a factor in the relationship I built with Ana. 

“I’ll try.” I mumble as I walk out of river towards my clothes.

“I like your hair when it is slicked back. You can see your eyes better.”

She left me to change after that.

When I got back to the camp I saw that everything was packed and we were ready to go. Ana was on a horse with Slade and Rain was on her horse ready to lead the way. Instead of walking next to Ana like I would normally do I fell back and was walking next to Noelle. She was the only one who knew exactly what I was, and it was because she was a vampire. 

“You had another nightmare.”

“I did.”

“Vanessa?”

“Yep.”

“How many months?”

“Almost three years so thirty-six months.”

“And you’re still alive?”

“Barely. One more hit like the one I took yesterday will kill me.”

“Why don’t you tell Ana? I know she will do anything to save you.”

“She isn’t ready yet.”

“You guys have been dating for a while now.”

“That doesn’t mean she is ready.” I regret walking with the vampire that day.

“If you don’t do something I will.” 

“Give her another month.”

“Can you last that long?”

“I have to.” I take in a deep breath and muster up the brightest smile and wink I could when Ana looked back at us.

After that I escaped the vampire. 

I don’t like being alone, but here I was walking alone. I should have known that Noelle would bring that up. She kept trying to be like family to me. In a way she was family to me, but that didn’t mean she could barge in on my business. 

“Del and I have been having discussions while he has been bathing,” Rain’s voice echoes; “I never thought I would say this, but he has a nice dick and ass.”

“There is only one person who this dick and ass belong to.” I snap back.

“That would be me.” Slade responds.

“My bro is correct.” I nod and move to give him a high five. Before I could reach him, I felt pain spread through my left shoulder. I glance to see what happened and saw an arrow sprouting out of muscle that connects the shoulder to the neck. 

“RIDELIAN!” I hear Ana scream as I move to unsheathe my sword.

I never had the chance to get it out of the scabbard. Another arrow hit me in the thigh and I blacked out.

When I came to I was lying in a bed in some inn. The room was pretty fancy, so I knew that it was Ana’s room. I tried to sit up to see what was going on when two hands pushed me back down.

“What the hell is going on Del. Normally you would have seen that first arrow and the guy would be dead before he let the second fly!” Ah. Rain was the one in the room with me.

“Rain. Let him recover some.” Ana was the one who pushed me back down. 

“He isn’t even healing correctly Ana! A normal arrow shouldn’t have done this to him.”

I tried to sit up again and this time I was not pushed back.

“Sorry.” I shrug and wince through the pain.

“Sorry what?” Rain accused.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you.” I say softly.

“Del, please just tell us what is going on. You haven’t been yourself these past few weeks. You almost died when you got stabbed with a pen last week. Now this.You don’t even look like you did a few weeks ago. You’re starting to look older. Like your natural age.” Ana spoke softly as she ran a hand through my hair.

“I’ll be fine. Please don’t worry about me.”

That did not go over well. Rain ran out of the room and slammed the door. Ana outright slapped me.

“You have two hours to tell me what is going on, or we will leave your ass here.” 

“Ana. Please.” I was practically begging.

“No. You fix this, or tell me. If you don’t I never want to see you again.” She hissed and went after Rain. I curled up in a ball and cried until I blacked out again. 

The next time I woke up I knew they all left me. A part of me was glad. I wouldn’t hold them back anymore. I was weak compared to everyone. I couldn’t really fight. I had no cooking talent. I couldn’t survive on my own. I couldn’t even keep myself healthy. 

I got up grabbed my things and staggered out of the inn. I didn’t know where I was going. I just kept walking. 

I went west. Back the way I came. Back to my home village. Where I had lost Vanessa. There was nothing left there but a few burnt down homes. The rest was ash. It was the only place I could go to die. I knew that this was the end for me. 

I couldn’t betray Ana. She dumped me, but I still loved her. She would move on and I would die. Rain and Slade would forget me and Noelle wouldn’t speak of me. Why would she? I was useless when I was alive. At least I’ll become useful when I die.

I kept staggering down the road. I just hoped I would get there before I couldn’t move. I didn’t let the others know, but we were close to that village. My former home. I saw the outline of the wall that circled the village. It was meant to keep the demons out, but you can figure out the rest. 

I stopped to lean against the gate that lead inside the village. I was so close. One foot in front of the other until I heard a cackle. 

“Looksie! He came back!” 

“He did and he is hurt.”

“Hurt and stupid. You can tell he hasn’t laid with anyone for a long time.”

I turned to see the three demons this entire thing was about. They were the ones who killed Vanessa. They were the ones who tried to kill Rain and Ana. Now they would kill me. I wasn’t sure I could fight them off. 

“Just kill me.” I spat at them.

“We don’t want to kill you.” Asroth sneered.

“We want to take you back home.” Righard cooed.

“We want the four of us incubi to stick together.” Loumigh supplied.

“Then I’ll fight you until you kill me.” This time I was able to get my sword out of the scabbard. 

“Then we will.” They said in unison.

Asroth came at me first. I blocked his blade with my scabbard and went to slash at his legs. I clipped his calf before he leapt back and Righard took a shot at me with his whip. It caugh my back and I felt a wound open on my lower back. Loumigh cut at me with his daggers as I was gritting my teeth in pain. Luckily I was able to use the force of the whip to run Loumigh through with my sword before he could reach me. Using a Talwar had some advantages. I could use the blade with one hand and the scabbard with the other. Three was down to two. 

Rignard was quick to lash out again. I was able to dodge and run at him. He was quick to dodge my attack, but I was able to render his arm useless. He lept back, but even as weak as I was I was able to spill his guts on the ground beneath him. That left one.

Asroth felt that he was next and turned to run. I couldn’t let that happen. I followed and tripped him. He got me in the stomach as I slit his throat. We both went down. I know he was dead as he fell on top of me. I was too weak to move him, and my world went black yet again.

“Ridelian.” Vanessa spoke softly as she sat down next to me on the blanket she spread out in the meadow.

“Yes?” I smiled up at her.

“I know that you have found another lover.”

“So I’m not dead?”

“Not yet my love. This isn’t a memory or even heaven. This is our meadow, it is the only place we can talk. We won’t get a lot of time.”

I nodded dumbly.

“I wanted to show you that I am safe and so is our son. Yes, we are dead, but we have a nice life here in the afterlife. I found a man who can raise our son.” She pointed across to the field to a child who looked like a young version of me. Next to him was a tall man who smiled brightly. I knew he loved Vanessa and my child.

“I want you to know that you can move on too, and you can ask others to help you. You can explain to them what you are, who you are. Go. Be with her and tell her everything.”

I felt myself being pulled out of the meadow by something. The last thing I saw was Vanessa and her new family wave and smile at me. 

I soon figured out what pulled me back to my body. A pair of lips were moving against mine. My eyes snapped open to see Ana above me. She pulled away and brushed the hair away from my face. 

“I should have never left you alone.” She whispered.

“How are you here?” I croaked. 

“Noelle told us everything. Why did you never say that you were an incubus? I would have slept with you if I knew that it would keep you alive and healthy.”

“You weren’t ready and I didn’t want to push you.”

“I am ready now.” She smiled down softly at me. 

“Not here. I can’t even move.”

She nodded and I felt big arms lift me. So Slade was the one who showed her the way here. 

“Just sleep dude. You need it.” 

I nodded and drifted off. 

 

EPILOUGE

Ana stood in the middle of the cave. Light reflected off of her shoulders as she walked around on the moss that covered the floor. It gave the cave a nice soft and squishy floor. 

“Are you sure about this?” I ask as I close the makeshift door.

“Very.”

“What if Rain finds us?”

“Then she does. This is my life and I want to use it to keep the man I love alive.”

I undid the straps of my armor and left it and my sword drop to the floor. Ana turned to face me and smiled. I was overwhelmed with her beauty. 

“You have gone too long without lust to live off of.”

“Are you sure you are ready?” Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and my hands automatically found her waist. 

“You bet I am. I want this as much as you do.”

“You know that we will have to get married now.”

“I do.”

“Are you sure you want this hot mess as a husband.”

“You will be my hot mess.”

I let her pull me down into a kiss and knew that this time things would be magical, and not just because I would die if I went another day without sex. 

END


End file.
